


Locker Serenade

by symer



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cake, M/M, Mashton, Profanity, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symer/pseuds/symer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where not being in a relationship is more complicated than being in one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.  
> As always I didn't proofread.  
> Sorry. 
> 
> One Shot but I might add on. 
> 
> 'italized' : THOUGHTS

Calum hated Luke Hemmings.  Calum loathed that bastard.

 _‘Fcking asshole. Oooh. I’m Luke Hemmings. I’m 6ft something tall, blonde, blue eyes. I can have anyone I want but nooo— it has to be Calum Hood. I’ll woo him and when the idiot fcking bites, I actually won’t do anything about it. Ass! Who is he calling innocent? What the hell does he mean he doesn’t want to taint me?’_ Calum thought bitterly.

He haphazardly opened his locker and threw his things then switched them out with the books he’d need for his upcoming classes.

 _‘What the fck! I’m fckin older than him! How dare he? Asshole!’_ He thought bitterly.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Someone to his left, right behind his open locker door, asked.

 _‘Speak of the fcking devil.’_ He thought while slamming his locker shut.

“None of your business Lucifer. Fck off.” He said brushing the other off then walking away.

“Hey.” The blonde said grabbing him by the waist. “What’s wrong honey? Has anyone been giving you a hard time?” The taller boy asked.

The dark haired boy remained silent. The blonde caressed Calum’s sweater covered stomach. When he felt the tension leave the other boy’s body, he rested his hand his hip.  

Luke nudged him on the shoulder with his chin.

“Why so you can beat them up?” Calum asked quietly.

“Well— yeah. No body fcks with you and gets away with it.” Luke says seriously.

Calum felt his anger come back full force. He shakes from the other man’s hold and faces him.

“Fck you Lucas Robert Hemmings! Beat yourself up asshole! You’re the one making my life hell!” The raven screamed stomping away.

Everyone in the hall stared from Luke to Calum. Yeah— Luke was in the dog house. The blonde watched as the older male stormed out of the hall, people were giving him a wide berth. If it was appropriate he’d be laughing his ass off because— people scared of Calum was a hilarious thought. The raven was one of the most conscientious people Luke has ever met. He was quiet most of the time and he had such a nice disposition. If he laughed now though, Calum would surely hear and he’d probably come back to kick him in the balls. And Luke was too far gone with the other boy to do anything about it. If it was anyone else, no doubt about it, they’d get a beating. He’s so fcked with this one. The first time Luke met the other man was a four years back. Fck he didn’t even know he was bisexual until he first laid eyes on the raven. He was so insecure back then even though Calum thought he was cool for having older friends. He danced around the idea of pursuing the soccer player for a while. They’ve been through a lot. He remembers being taller than Calum at first, then Calum surpassed him, and now Luke topped over the older boy by an inch or so. He remembers ignoring Calum for a week and a half only to come back because Michael hunted him down for making his best friend cry.

The tall male sighed and leaned against Calum’s locker.

 _‘Fck. What the fck did I do?’_ He thought.

“Someone’s in trouble.” Someone sing-song-ed.

“Shup up Ashton.” He replied giving the older boy a glare.

“Oooh. I’m scared Lukey.” Ashton said smiling while flailing around. Michael who was holding a box of pizza on one hand set the slice he was eating on the box to grab his hyper boyfriend. When the older man stopped his silly antics, he picked up the pizza and continued eating.

Luke grunted, annoyed of the other man’s antics. He wished him and Mikey would scram if they weren’t going to be any help.

“What the fck did you do this time?” Michael asked with pizza in his mouth.

“Michael, don’t talk with your mouth full!” Ashton chastised.

“Sorry babe.” Michael apologized to the curly haired male.

Luke watched the two lovebirds in front of him. They were giving him a toothache.

“Really Mikey? Didn’t Judson say next time you get caught he’s going to suspend you?” Luke asked the red head.

“Get off it Luke. You’d do the same and Judson’s an ass. Now what did you do to Calum douchebag?” Michael annoyed.

“I don’t know. I just got to school and went straight to his locker. I saw him slamming and throwing things to his locker. I asked and that happened.” Luke replied. “What’s going on with your best friend Michael? Is there something I should know about?” Luke asked his protective side popping up.

“Yeah apparently buddy since he just chew your head off!” Michael said laughing.

Luke stared at the red head annoyed. He fcking really should know better. What the fck was he thinking asking Michael. The older man was still bitter about Luke sliding into Calum’s life and cutting their “Malum time” or whatever.

“Fck You Michael.” Luke said walking away.

“No Fck you Lucas! I hope he doesn’t talk to you for a week!” Michael shouted after the blonde.

“Michael! You are shouting!” The eldest of the grout reprimanded his boyfriend. “And don’t swear!” He continued irritated while stomping away as well.

“Aww babe I’m sorry!” Michael whisper-shouted following the other man.

Luke smirked hearing the couple arguing from the opposite direction.

 _‘Serves the asshole right.’_ He thought.

Now to go fix things with the spouse, before he gets mad at me for not chasing after him.

 _‘Fck I really need to figure it out before he catches on that i don't know why he's mad._ ’ He thought.

Luke didn’t want Calum to give him the silent treatment. The raven was really good at staying quiet. That could mean no communication for a while and he didn’t want Mikey’s wish to come true— the fckin bastard.


End file.
